Dreams (Rivamika)
by ofrivamikas
Summary: In which Levi has a rather interesting dream that causes a mess. Rivamika, Levi x Mikasa
**In which Levi has a rather _interesting_ dream about something.**

" _Corporal_."

It's _hot_.

The way she says his name as her fingers softly graze against his jaw. Her body is pressed against his as he's propping himself up on his elbows on the floor. He's looks at her, dazed. Her fingers travel to his lips. She leans in close, murmuring while teasingly rolling her hips against his.

" _Kiss me._ "

…

…

…

Levi sits up, eyes widening slightly. He turns to the clock, his heart racing.

What.

The.

Fuck.

 _2AM_

Fucking _great_. He slips out of his dorm, walking down the hallway wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black pants. His head is throbbing like hell as he walks down to the kitchen, opening the cabinets as he dug for the tea.

" _Where_ is it?" he spat, his fingers rummaged through the cabinet. When he finally found it, he yanked it out, putting it on the counter, beginning to brew his tea. He sat down on the chair, sipping his tea. He closed his eyes, thinking of how next week would be exhausting since they would be back fighting titans.

Another day of slaying.

 _Another_ day of _death_. Harshly, he kept his mind off those thoughts. His peaceful tea-sipping-break was ended when he heard footsteps down the hall.

"Corporal?"

Well.

That's.

Just.

Fucking.

 _Great._

In came in Mikasa Ackerman, snug in a white tank top and black shorts.

"It's a bit too late to be down here, huh?" she said flatly, but Levi paid no attention as he stared at her. It wasn't her _deliciously_ creamed legs, or her silky hair, or-

Wait. What the _fuck_ was he thinking?

Since when was he suddenly noticing these things? And why Mikasa of all these people? She was just a surprisingly skilled brat who _maybe_ rivals him. And _maybe_ hates him. And is probably attracted to Eren.

Levi suddenly feels sick as his head throbs even more.

"What are _you_ doing here then?" he replied sharply. Mikasa was startled at the change in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "So I came to get a drink."

"Well then hurry up," he said. "You should know I practically own this kitchen." Mikasa resisted the urge to turn around and do a mock curtsy while apologizing.

"Sorry," she replied. "I'll hurry and go now..."

 _No. Stay. I'm..._

Suddenly, bits and pieces of _that_ popped up in his head. She's under him, writhing, begging, panting. He thrusts against her, leaning down to flicker his tongue against her earlobe and _whispering_ to her.

" _Corporal...?_ " Levi's eyes snap open back into reality. He turns to see that his hand is gripping Mikasa's wrist as if it's her lifeline. "I have to go." Levi looks up at her, dazed, feeling himself drowning in her cold, blue orbs.

 _Now_ he knew why she pissed him off. Because she _understood_ him. And he _needed_ her. Something feral inside Levi snapped. Suddenly Mikasa was on the wall, Levi's lips on hers, demanding and rough. His hands were on her thighs, and she was slightly lowered on the wall so their heads were at the same level. Mikasa let out a gasp, her hands flying to his shoulders. He thrust his tongue against hers, tasting her. He ground his hips against hers, his lips muffling her moans. Mikasa threw her head back as his tongue flickered against her ivory skin.

"Corporal...," she let out a breathy moan, his hips rocking hard against hers. He hissed, sucking on a sweet spot before biting down, earning a yelp from her.

That was when Levi froze. He retracted his lips from hers slowly, eyes slightly wide as he stared at her flushed face.

" _Shit_ ," he hissed, letting go of her. "Damn it- Mikasa, I'm _so sorry_." Levi raked a finger through his hair, pushing his bangs back. "Fuck! Are you okay...?" Mikasa was dazed, staring at him with lidded eyes. She got up, trembling.

"Are you okay?" she nodded slightly, biting her lip.

"G-goodnight," Mikasa said quickly before stumbling out of the kitchen. Levi's heart raced. What the fuck did he do? Mikasa was probably disgusted in him. Besides,

She loves _Eren_.

 **Should I continue this or...?**


End file.
